Bridget
Bridget (ブリジット, Burijitto) is a character in the ''Guilty Gear'' fighting game series. Character Design Bridget has a feminine figure with female curves and slender arms and legs. He has blond hair and wide emerald green eyes. Bridget appears to sport the attire of a nun. He wears a sleeveless blue dress with white hemlines as well as a Bandeau (a strapless piece of cloth that covers the neck or cheeks, which used to be traditionally worn by Catholic nuns) fastened with a bow. He also wears a blue veil with a metal headband, the patterns of a cross is also visible on the veil. He also wears shoes that compliment the colors of his outfit. What resembles a handcuff, possibly made of metal, hangs around his waist, with latches and a keyhole. Gallery [[Bridget/Image Gallery|'Bridget's Image Gallery']] Personality Bridget is kind and understanding, and in many instances throughout his stories, he befriends or is befriended by the other characters (such as by Dizzy, Potemkin and May). He even politely asks for their permission before engaging them in a fight. He also has a trait to showcase his skill to others. Bridget shows strong determination and a straight-forward viewpoint when it comes to proving himself to be a man in Guilty Gear XX, ''preferring to correct others when they mistake him for a girl. It can be argued that his personality presents a child-like innocence in the game. Despite being a bounty hunter, the rest of the characters never see him as a serious threat, often regarding him as a disturbance. Even in the P.W.A.B.'s Report #7404, they give him a risk rating of D. Story Background Despite the name and appearance, Bridget is actually male. He was born in a village in England where the birth of twins of the same gender was considered bad luck, and it has always been demanded without exception that one of the twins should be sacrificed or either exiled if that happened. Bridget's parents were unwilling to lose one of their children, and instead they decided to raise him as a girl. In order to seek forgiveness, he was given the best education they could afford to their daughter. Bridget loved his parents and did his best effort to live a life in disguise to keep them from worrying, but even then he could see his parents feeling guilty for what they did and eventually Bridget started to believe that if he could leave and come back with enough money then perhaps the village will be able to see there's nothing to their superstitions, and not long after as if in answer to his prayers he heard about a bounty for a gear in the forest of demons and decided to become a bounty hunter. ''Guilty Gear X Even though he didn't make his debut until XX, it was at that time when he left his village with hopes of getting the money for the bounty of Dizzy, but too late for him Jam already won the reward for it. ''Guilty Gear XX'' Bridget sets off to catch the bounty, defeating many characters in the process. In the first ending, Ky reveals to him that the bounties given to him by I-No are false, and pays him a lot of money for his troubles. In the second ending, Bridget befriends the Jellyfish Pirates, but after a long fight with Dizzy she asks him if he'll be her friend since she doesn't have much friends on land. Then he accepts her friendship. In the third ending, Johnny was tricked into thinking Bridget is a girl, and tries to seduce him. After realizing Bridget's true gender, he was very embarrassed and told Bridget not to tell anyone. ''Guilty Gear XX Λccent Core Plus'' Bridget has proven his masculinity and leaves the bounty hunter life. His new ambition is working as an entertainer, trying to recruit Venom for his pool abilities, and I-No for being an awesome guitar player; however, both attempts fail. In his ending, he begins working as a waiter in Jam's restaurant. Also, in an alternate ending, he returns to his native village, only to find that his twin brother has disappeared, and something has happened to his mother and father (according to Bridget's uncle). His new quest is looking for his brother. ''Guilty Gear Dust Strikers'' Bridget continues bounty hunting, and it is revealed that his next mark is no other than Testament. Soon after apparently apprehending him, Bridget has a few run ins with the rest of the cast, to show off his masculinity and just being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Bridget meets Gig and mistakes it for a party goer in a costume. Gig attacks, and Bridget is forced to fight back. After defeating Gig, Bridget questions if Gig has a bounty on its head, but after asking Gig and assuming no bounty is put, Bridget says goodbye to the dying gear. In his ending, Bridget is traveling down a road realizing he is running out of money and food. In his dilemma he spots a rather burly, thuggish looking man and asks him whether or not "he" has a bounty on his head. Gameplay Bridget is one of the best characters playable for versatility, but is not recommended for beginners. Bridget's unique Yo Yo Extend move will allow a player to access Roger; this way, Bridget can attack from left and right by himself and with Roger. While using any move that involves Roger, timing and position of the Yo Yo are key factors; since Roger is relatively slow in movement, it can be avoided easily, being the most effective only when the opponent is positioned near the Yo Yo. Bridget's rushdown attacks are simple to pull off (one of the best in-game), including Starship, as the move can deliver a good combo even during a Roger summon, can be used in midair, and is excellent for putting pressure on opponents. Bridget's Overdrives are hard to pull off and do large amounts of damage, but even these depend on the timing as well. Me and My Killing Machine is one of the best Overdrives that can act as an anti-air move, and can be used in almost any position of the screen (depending on the placement of the Yo Yo) and Tragedy Maintenance delivers good damage, but is largely air based. In EX mode, Bridget loses Starship, reducing his melee fighting capability, but gains more ranged capability with the extended time Roger can be summoned, improving his flanking fighting style. Command List Bridget's Command List}} Powers & Abilities Despite his youth, Bridget has a fair amount of combat training and several fighters who have commented on on his combat potential, believing he will become a powerful warrior with more experience and training. Bridget fights with a yoyo and his mechanical bear Roger, being highly skilled with the former, able to perform tricks with it and going as far as using it as a weapon. He can manipulate his yoyo's shape and composition at will, converting them from spinning saw blades, incendiary bombs, to even impromptu roller skates. Regardless, in the scheme of things, the PWAB has not considered him to be that much of a threat, and deemed him merely as a distraction for their targets and/or goals. Musical Themes * Simple Life - Guilty Gear XX * Crash and Burn - Guilty Gear XX♯Reload Korean OST * Drunkard Does Make Wise Remarks - Guilty Gear Isuka Character Quotes See: [[Bridgety/Quotes|'Bridget Quotes']] References and Allusions *One of Bridget's special moves, "Kickstart My Heart", shares its name with Mötley Crüe's song from the album Dr. Feelgood. *The band Mr. Big has a song named "Shoot the Moon", which is the name of Bridget's Instant Kill. However, this is probably a coincidence, as the attack is more of a reference to the yo-yo technique of the same name, where a person flings the yo-yo upwards before pulling it back in. **"Shoot the Moon" is originally the name of a technique in the card game Hearts. Trivia *Bridget wears a headband with a male symbol inscribed (♂). *Though he looks and dresses like a girl, Bridget is quick to confirm his gender when people mistake him for a girl, as proven in the ending in which he fights Johnny. *In the game Disgaea 2, there is an NPC plant monster which looked female and is named Bridget, whom after being hit by a party member, the gender of said monster is revealed to be a male, like this Bridget. *In the game series Arcana Heart, Dorothy Albright is given the nickname "Reverse-Bridget" due to her mannerisms and appearances as a boy. She also has blonde hair. *In the manga series Ai Kora, one of the main characters, Yukari Tsukino is revealed to be part of an "Otaku Doujin circle". This is revealed on Chapter 27, and on the same chapter, page 4, Yukari looks at a bulletin board. On the board is a picture where she and three other friends are cosplaying as Guilty Gear characters. With her cosplaying as Bridget and the other three cosplaying as: Millia Rage, May and Baiken. *Bridget shares same birthday with his first voice actress, Hiroko Konishi. *It is believed that Bridget's character design was based upon Rosette Christopher from Chrono Crusade, there was also a common meme some time after BlazBlue was released that Noel Vermillion was the result of the fusion of both him and Rosette, mostly because she fights with a gun as her weapon as well. *Perhaps thanks to Jam's strong liking of young men, she knew immediately that Bridget is male despite his appearance. Robo-Ky states in his victory quote against Bridget that he has "X-ray eyes", but tells him to forget he said that afterwards. Potemkin also discerned Bridget's gender immediately, using male pronouns when referencing Bridget upon their first meeting. *Bridget is the second playable human child character in the series, the first being May. *Bridget's feminine like appearance is likely based off the Lotus Prince Ne Zha, who was often depicted to be a beautiful looking boy, so much so that he was able to fool the Dragon King Ao Kuang into believing he was a girl. External Links *Dustloop Forums- Bridget Basics *Mizuumi's GG Wiki - Bridget References ... Navigation Category:Guilty Gear Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Playable Characters